I Need You Now
by pallysjr8855
Summary: Deeks gets jumped while off duty and almost dies. Hetty sends him off to recover and he stummbles across someone else. How will it effect his "thing" with Kensi. I hate summeries!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words

A VERY BIG HUMGUS THANK YOU TO SARAH AKA-zana4 for tweaking my fic and adding things that I didn't. U brought it to life for me THANK U THANK U THANK U!...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

There's something to be said about traumatic events. People usually say that what doesn't kill you makes us stronger. But that's bullshit. It's just a lie made up to make us feel better. Because, every once in a while, something bad happens and it doesn't make us stronger. In fact, it makes us turn weak, paranoid.

Marty Deeks stands in the hospital room, his back to the door while he packs his duffle bag. A loud crash on the hallway makes him react as quickly as he is capable of, given the circumstances. He reaches for his Beretta and turns around at lightning speed, ready to shoot the person who just walked into his room. But it shocks him to see that it's only Hetty and not a threat.

The operation's manager sighs and speaks in a calm voice, even though she has a gun pointed straight at her. "Mr. Deeks, put your gun down. You're safe."

The fear in his eyes is something she can see, even from a distance. It takes him a few seconds to understand what she's saying. What he went through changed him, didn't make him stronger. He finally puts the gun down and sits on the bed, looking defeated and scared at the same time.

His voice is just a whisper when he speaks, coated with regret. "Hetty, I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."

Hetty nods, knowing better than anyone else that one does not recover from a traumatic experience overnight. "It's quite alright, Mr. Deeks. You've been through a lot during the last few weeks."

Hetty scans the room where he has been staying in for the past two weeks. It's just another hospital bedroom, the one he was brought to after some street thugs kidnapped him and beat him up. They had thought he had something to do with their missing drogues so they had wanted to make him talk. And, by the time the ambulance brought him to the hospital, Marty Deeks was struggling to remain alive, his face unrecognizable.

The worst part was that he hadn't even been on duty when that happened. He was just grabbed and taken to God-knows-where. The team had found him as soon as humanly possible but the doctors didn't even know if he would make it through the night, at that point.

Deeks was rushed to surgery and, five hours later, moved to ICU where he stayed for a grand total of five days, the amount of time it took him to regain conscience after the brutal attack. What happened took a tool on every single member of the team. Even after two years of working with them, he was still the newest member and the youngest out of the guys. They all cared for him, worried deeply. But the worry felt by his partner while he was there was something that couldn't be put into words. She stayed there the whole time, sitting by his bed and keeping a close eye on him through the whole thing. She held his hand and prayed.

Her face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, that smile he loved so much adorning her tired features. That was when the pain on his face started to kick in and he couldn't help but squirm in pain.

"Everything hurts like hell!" That was the only thing he said after she asked him what was wrong.

She tried to calm him down, knowing that was he was feeling was normal. "Calm down, Deeks. You're okay. I'll go get the doctor."

But as soon as she tried to get up to do as she said, he grabbed her hand.

"No, don't go. I'm good." He forced a smile and she sat back down on the chair.

Kensi shook her head, unable to keep the smile off her face upon seeing his messy blonde hair. "You're in pain. Let me go get the doctor. I promise I'll be right back with Jell-O and a comb."

He allowed her to get up and do as she said, knowing that was a battle he couldn't win.

Now, as his boss stands there, looking at him, he feels like a little kid all over again. He feels ashamed, scared and a lot of other things he can't name. "Hetty, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to point my gun at you."

Hetty's face shows nothing but concern but she offers him a smile. "I know, don't worry. You need some time to heal. You need some time to relax and focus on getting well again."

He starts to protest. The last thing he wants to do is leave. "Hetty, I'm fine. I don't need to go anywhere but home."

Hetty shakes her head, not buying what he's trying to sell. "You could have shot someone just a few minutes ago. Your stress level is off the charts. You have no other choice but to take some time off until you can control that. There's a car coming to pick you up in 15 minutes. Make sure you're ready to go."

He knows a lost battle when he sees one so, letting out a sigh, he turns to his boss once again. "There's no way I can get out of this, right?"

Hetty gives him a gentle victorious smile. "You are correct. There is no way for you to get out of this."

"Can I at least ask where I'm going?"

Hetty shakes her head, the smile still on her face. "The only thing you need to know is that you're going somewhere relaxing." With that, she turns around and leaves the room.

And, true to her word, a car is waiting for him exactly 15 minutes later.

*************************************************************************************2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words

A VERY BIG HUMGUS THANK YOU TO SARAH AKA-zana4 for tweaking my fic and adding things that I didn't. U brought it to life for me THANK U THANK U THANK U!...pally

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

*************************************************************************************2

Callen, Sam and Kensi are in the bullpen, talking about Deeks. They all want him to come back as soon as possible, even if they don't say those exact words out loud. They're not exactly the type of people who just go around showing what they're feeling. So, they hide. They're good at it. That's what they do for a living: they're professional liars. Sure, when it comes to lying to each other, they're not exactly great.

That's why they're all aware of the unspoken truth. They all want Deeks back, the member of the team who is currently nowhere to be found. But instead of saying so, they laugh about his whining in the hospital, about his flirty with the female medical staff even though he could barely say two words without being out of breath.

That's how Hetty finds them when she comes in followed by a young man in his early 30's perhaps, 5'8" and short black hair. His look is rather casual, just some jeans and a black t-shirt.

Kensi can't help but see him as a Deeks wannabe and that makes her grin as she remembers calling a similar thing to Deeks once, while undercover. 'Wannabe Wyler' were her exact words, the one thing she thought the first time she ever set eyes on him. But she had quickly found out that he was much more than his looks, even though she loved to tease him.

There was something about him that drove her crazy right from the start. Their constant banter was one of the things she secretly looked forward every single day. With the amount of negative things they have to deal with while at work, that interaction was a nice distraction. And, truth to be told, she likes knowing that he always has her back. It gives her a sense of security she can't get from anyone else. There is no one else she'd rather have as her partner. She never thought she would say that of anyone after Dom, but Deeks is so different from him that it never felt like she was replacing one partner with another. Deeks has taken his own spot on the team and as her partner.

Sam and Callen, for example, have been partners for 5 years now. That's five years of watching each other's backs. She lost Dom and pretty much every man she cared about. Her dad had been killed, Dom had been killed and Jack had chosen to leave. Now, Deeks is gone. Well, she's pretty sure he's not gone in the real sense of the word but he's still not there, with her, by her side. And just who the hell is this guy?

Callen looks towards Sam, wondering the exact same thing. There is no way Hetty would even think about replacing Deeks. As insufferable as he could be sometimes, he's still a part of the team. He's still a member they learned to deal with, one they're now happy to deal with. Even Callen's big brother complex seems at ease with Deeks. After all, he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of keeping Kensi safe (even though she always says she doesn't need anyone to protect her).

Callen is the one who voices what they're all thinking. "Hetty, do you have something to tell us?"

Hetty smiles at them and starts the introductions. "I'm glad you asked, Mr. Callen. This is one of our agents from San Diego's division, Todd Christian. He will be occupying Mr. Deeks' place as he seems unable to do so at the moment."

The looks the team sends towards their new teammate can only be compared to the ones the lion sends towards its prey. He's the new guy, one that is not even a little bit welcome.

Callen, as the team leader, feels like this is something he has to deal with and talk to Hetty about. "Hetty, can we talk for a minute?" he asks the short woman.

"Yes, Mr. Callen, let's go to my office." She leads the way there as Todd is left standing with Sam and Kensi.

"Can I get you some coffee, tea, water?" Kensi asks him, just to be polite.

He smiles at her, apparently uncomfortable. "No, thanks, I'm good."

She looks at Sam and he shrugs, not really knowing how to break the ice either.

"I need to make a call, do you mind?" Todd asks his new coworkers.

Sam shakes his head and Todd walks away from them. "He's different," Sam comments, not wanting to be impolite.

"He's not Deeks," Kensi replies, as if that explains everything.

"No, he's not."

Back at Hetty's desk, Callen is standing while his boss sits. "Hetty, why are you brining in another agent to replace Deeks? He is coming back, right?" He never thought he would come to care so much about Deeks that he would feel hostile toward his replacement, the same way he felt about Deeks when Dom disappeared.

"Mr. Deeks will come back in time, but he needs some time away to heal and recover. While he does that, Mr. Christian will filling in for him. You and Mr. Hannah will be nice to him, do you understand me? He is a very good agent and we need him."

Callen sighs. "Yeah, I understand. Can you at least tell me where Deeks is so we can visit him?"

"Maybe later. Now, go and see what Eric has for you," Hetty ordered as a dismissal.

" You want us to go out with this guy already? He just got here, we don't even know if we can trust him."

"Yes, Mr. Callen, I do." And just to make sure he got the message that the discussion is over, she picks up her phone and starts dialing.

Callen can't believe Hetty would just send them out like this, but he knows better than to argue with her. He walks back over to the bullpen and wonders how he's going to break the news to Kensi and Sam. He clears his throat just as Eric whistles. Everyone looks up and saves him from saying anything.

"I need you all up in OP's," the technical analyst shouts.

The team heads up the stairs reluctantly, trying to get back into their routine even though it feels off without Deeks there.

Meanwhile, Deeks is sitting in the car as it pulls in the gate of an exclusive resort called "Palisades Point." The car stops, the door is opened and Marty carefully gets out. He looks around and sees lots of hot young woman wearing bikinis walking around. "Hetty, you sent me to heaven," he says with a grin. "But why?"

Just then a young woman walks up to him. "Hello Mr. Deeks, I'm the manager of Palisades Point Resort. My name is Piper Blake." She gives him her hand to shake. "Your aunt Sylvia told me what happened and she wanted to make sure you were cared for like you were a prince."

Marty grins. "She said that a… a prince really, gotta love aunt Sylvia!" He wonders why she used that alias for a moment but then remember that it's Hetty he's thinking about. She always uses an alias. "What did my aunt say happened to me?"

Piper leans a little closer to him. "She said you were car jacked and beaten badly and you needed to recover."

Marty nods as he agrees with her but doesn't offer any more details even though the manager is obviously waiting for them.

When he doesn't add anything she continues with her welcoming speech. "We have nice cabin all ready for you. Oh, and your aunt had something sent up for when you're up to using it," she added with a sly smile.

"Really, what is it?" he wondered.

"She wanted it to be a surprise. We'll need to take a SUV. I'll have the bellman get your bags."

" I don't have that many, just the one," he clarified as he pointed toward the back of the SUV where his small suitcase was. If he had known he was coming to this place it would have been even smaller: only some swimming trunks, a pair of flip flops, and lots of sunscreen. It was really all you needed at the beach.

"Actually, your aunt had some bags sent up as well. They are already at the cabin."

Marty frowned. "Ok, that's interesting." He wonders what Hetty sent up, but he's really getting tired and decides he's over Hetty's surprises already. "I am getting a little tired, can we head to the cabin?"

"Sure it's not too far from here," she answered with a kind smile.

So opens the car door and he gets back in the SUV. He mutters a small thanks but it feels weird having a woman open the door for him.

As she shuts the door he leans his back against the head rest. A couple of minutes later, Piper gets in the truck and starts driving to the cabin. He's so quiet, she assumes he's sleep. It doesn't take long to get to the cabin though so he doesn't have time to really fall asleep. She pulls in the driveway and turns the motor off.

"Mr. Deeks, we're here," she calls out softly from the front seat.

Marty opens his eyes. "Ahh, ok." He opens his own door this time and gets out. The cabin is rustic from the outside, but he likes it that style.

Piper grabs his bag and hurries to the door and opens it. He walks in and looks around

"It's awesome!"

"Do you want me to show you around?" She asks with a flirting smile.

"No, I'm good." It's really not that big of a cabin.

She looks disappointed but continues. "The fridge is fully stocked. We have a housekeeper that comes by daily to change sheets and clean. If you want to come to the main lodge for lunch or dinner, that's fine. Feel free to use the pool as well. The beach is just down the path down that way." She pointed to the right. "If you need any help, please feel free to call me at any time. I will come over night or day."

There was no mistaking her intentions; Marty can tell when someone is hitting on him. He's usually flattered but right now he's not in the mood. He's tired, he's hurt, and the only company he wants is back in Los Angeles. Still, he smiles back at her. "Hmm, you said my aunt had sent something up before I got here and some other bags?"

Piper takes the bait to change the subject. "Oh right, let me get it." She leaves the room and comes back with his surf board. "Your aunt said you're not to get on it 'till you're healed. And if she finds out that you did she said something about a letter opener and you would remember what that meant."

Marty laughs. "Yeah, I remember. He places the board against the wall carefully, wondering exactly how soon he can get away with taking it into the water.

"Your camera bag and your other bags are in your room."

"Camera bags?"

"Yes, she said you were a free-lance photographer?"

Marty is trying to figure out Hetty's motives for saying he was a photographer. He looks at Piper and she can tell he's somewhat confused.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" she asks.

"No, no, hmm, I must have forgotten that. Maybe I got hit in the head." He smiles to make sure she doesn't get suspicious. "I really am getting tired."

Thankfully, she knows how to take a hint. "Well, I'll take off then. If you need anything, please call me and I'll come over right away. I'll let you get some rest. I'll check on you in couple days."

"I'll be here."

Piper looks at him, smiles one more time, and then walks out the door. He shuts it and finally takes his sunglasses off. He walks over to the couch and sits down, then carefully lies down. Within minutes he's sound to sleep.

**********************************************************************************3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet!

I had part 3 retweeked so i hope folks will re-read it I felt it was missing somethings and a friend of mine added a things to it !..She will also be taking over as my beta I'm so excited to be working with her and cant wait to see what she has planned to with fic. The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

*Deeks returned back to the presence of the abandoned house, about to gain another beating, but to his sudden surprise he wakes from his slumber. Trying to work out the time, he comes to the conclusion that it's around 11pm and at first his mind doesn't comply. He simply forgets where he is. Taking a while to adjust to the settings he looks around, gun drawn in hand for his safety. A few minutes pass, realising it's safe he lowers his gun, clipping the safety on.

"You should have left your gun, home, Deeks.", his voices hushed so only he can hear it. Placing both feet on solid ground he swings out of the comfort of his bed, shuffling down the hallway to the kitchen to get something to drink. He looks in the refrigerator; pop, water, juice, nothing seemed to be what he needs or wants. He shuts the door, then goes for the cabinet. Opening the door his eyes meet a new bottle, Jack Daniels on the label. Reaching for it, he removes it from the cupboard and takes glass from dish strainer.

He goes back to the bedroom and sits on the bed, opening the bottle and pouring out the Jack as he does so. He lifts the glass to lips and tosses it back quick, shaking his head as the liquor burned down his throat. "Woah!" Deeks poured another glass then another then another.

Back at the Mission, Kensi and Todd were continuing their paperwork after the case.

Kensi's head rose from her work, she looked at Todd as he was typing away on the report. The thought of Deeks creeped into her mind, all she could think was if it was Deeks sitting there now, he would be complaining with every letter he typed.

Todd was so different to Deeks. Todd didn't care. Todd didn't care that she drove the car. Todd didn't crack jokes. Todd didn't make sexual innuendos towards her like Deeks did every 10 minutes. Todd was nothing like Deeks, he was mature, clean cut. And she began to realise that she missed her scruffy, laid back Marty Deeks.

Todd looked up at her, he realised that she was staring at him. Simply, he smiled at her.

"Kensi, you ok?" For a second Kensi didn't realise she was being asked a question. She just blinked a few times feeling slightly awkward.

"Ummm, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Wanna' talk about it?"

"No." A two lettered word was her reply. Not wanting to feel like she couldn't share it with him but that she just didn't want to, she smiles to deflect some harshness. At that moment her cell goes off, she looks at the ID and smiles. "I gotta take this." Standing up, she dismisses her self and walks to a quieter part of the mission, just out of the hearing of Todd. "Hey!"

"Hey, you still up?" The voice of Deeks' fills he ear, she can't help but smile.

"Yeah, doing some paper work. Just ready to call it a night."

He grins, although she can't see it. "You stay out too late, you get cranky." The smirk on his face, clear in his voice.

"I do not get cranky!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Fern!" She frowns a little, his voice just slightly to 'lit up'.

"You're not drinking are you Deeks? With all that medication your taking that's not a good idea."

"Ahhh, Fern, I'm just unwinding a little. Lighten up a bit, stop being the buzz kill." The grin, present in his voice again. All this light hearted banter he loved it, but underneath wasn't quite sure what to do. He wants to tell her about the nightmare he had but the thought of her worrying about him isn't something he wants.

"Do I have to tell Hetty? She won't be happy you're mixing alcohol and pills together." Her tone was serious, he knew if she was concerned that Kensi wouldn't have give a second thought about going to Hetty.

"No, whatever you don't tell her that, please!" Kensi could tell by his voice that he was afraid she would tell Hetty about his drinking. "Look, Ummm, I gotta go. Night." He left the line open for some seconds, hesitant to disconnect the call from her.

"Deeks, wait a second." Her voice was a little louder than she intended, Todd turns and looks at her a slight frown confusion clear. She just smiled and turned away from him, trying to get the privacy back. "Go to bed Tim, you're probably going to have a nasty hang over. Call me tomorrow?" A long pause came over the phone, she was about to speak up again when Deeks' voice came again.

"Night, Fern."

"Night, Tim." As she closed her phone a smile was still on her face. She walks back over to her desk but although she's smiling there's a worry definitely there. She's worried by his state of mind as she walks over to her desk and sits down. Todd looks up at her once again.

"Everything ok?"

"I think so." She looked down, searching in her desk drawer for a pen.

"Was that your partner calling so late? Thought is name was Marty, I thought I heard you say Tim?"

"His name is Marty. Tim was a uncover name he used when he first worked with us. Sometimes we call each other different names it's no big deal." Although the words were said, she knew that the pet names were more than 'no big deal'.

"Ok." Still not understanding what she meant Todd asked, "what's he call you?"

Kensi snapped. It was between Deeks and her, noone else. "None of your business!" Storming out the doorway she passes Sam and Callen. They wonder what's going on. Kensi couldn't care to stop and give them an explanation, she just continued to walk and not look back. She would finish her report tomorrow, she just wanted to be alone with no more questions.

"Where's Kensi going?" Sam questioned.

"Think she needed a minute or two." Unsure of what is wrong and where she is going, it was the only answer he could give.

Callen perches on the edge of his desk. "Why? What's happened?"

Todd shrugged his shoulders. "Ahhh, Deeks called and I guess it upset her, she wouldn't really tell me anything."

Sam turned to Callen, G doing the same and they just looked at each other, knowing that it wasn't that Deeks had upset her, it was that she was missing him.

Callen finally let's out a breath. "Do you know what he said?"

"No idea. Sorry guys."

Sighing Callen begins to sigh. "I better go find her, see you in a bit."

Without waiting any longer, he goes looking for her while Sam makes his way to his desk. He wonders what Deeks' said to get her so upset. Or maybe that it's not what he's said it's what he's done. He contemplates with some ideas for a little longer, but figures that it's between Kensi and Deeks. It always is. Leaving the idea he continues with some work, Todd doing the same.

*********************************************************************************3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't anyone from NCIS LA.

I only own Riley Lisbon and storyline

Rating is M for later on chapters for now probley PG-13 there is some language no F-words yet!

The storyline does have a lot of twist and turns any good drama does it may get confusing but just remember things will work out they way they its suppose to...pally

Big THANKS to HeatonHussle!:):)

I Need You Now

By pallysjr

Callen goes searching for Kensi where he finds her in the workout room standing by the climbing wall. Slowly, he saunters over to her, not quite knowing what to say. All he can think of is how she's feeling. "Kens, you wanna talk?"

"No, I don't." The pain clear in her voice but still she stays strong. Kensi looks at him, the second she does he can tell she's masking the hurt. He knew that for some people that was ok and it helped, but for Kensi that was probably the worst thing possible. She could snap at any second, turn against them all, hold a grudge for weeks on end. All making her the most unpredictable.

"Kensi, what did Deeks say that upset you?"

She turned away, not wanting to see the sympathy in his eyes, because Kensi Blye does not do sympathy. "Nothing, Callen, ok." And when the words escaped her mouth, Kensi wanted nothing more than this conversation to end. She should have known though, this is G. Her team leader. Her big brother, and he cared for her.

"You two are close sometimes, I wonder if it's too close." Callen wasn't one to hold back, especially if it would affect the work of his team.

At his words, Kensi turned around and looked directly into his eyes, emitting a look that could kill. "I'm going to forget you said that." Without a second to spare, she spun on her heels and walked off without ever looking back.

Callen just stood, his mind contemplating about what to make of the situation, and what to make of what was going in between the two of them. He stands there, still, for a couple minutes trying to make some sense of what just happened but eventually just heads back to the bull pen, making sure to remember to come back to the tense situation.

He shuffled back to the bull pen, Sam and Todd were still sat at their desks, piled high with reports. Reaching his chair, he sat and continued filling out reports, all eyes then turned towards him. Sam was the first to break the uneasy silence.

"Where's Kensi?"

"She took off." Not knowing what else to say G turned to face Todd. "Todd go ahead, call it a night just make sure to be here 9:30 sharp."

Grabbing his jacket and packing away, he let out a simple reply. One of which Callen was grateful for. "Ok, see you guys later. Night!"

With that he silently dismissed himself and walked out the door. The scent of burning rubber danced into his nose whilst the sight of Kensi screeching out of the parking lot caused concern. Not knowing what was going on Todd followed her and continued until the end destination.

The next morning Deeks wakes up around 6, his head is pounding. He gets out of the bed. The room spins viciously, all he can do is try to concentrate, but without knowing just what direction he was facing he just couldn't stop swaying.

"Ok, anytime you want to stop spinning would be great." He knows that no one is there but he just couldn't give a damn whilst his head was in this state.

Slowly, he collapses out of the bed and goes into bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror, his face is still bruised but looking better. His eyes, puffy, red, all blood shot. He has one hell of a hangover, there's no argument there. "Really, did you have to drink nearly the whole bottle" Shrugging he continues talking to himself. "well or not I'm running on the beach."

He changes in to some sweats and blue short sleeve t shirt, after he does some of his regular stretches. It takes nearly all his strength just to stop him from throwing up. "Oh God that hurts!" After 10 minutes of pain, he heads outside. The light blinding him in an instant. Taking a moment to adjust to the intense light he ties his shoes. He looks around no one is really out about yet. "Ok Deeks, let's do this nice and easy..." He begins on a steady, slow jog down the path to beach.

He runs about 2 miles and wishes he hadn't. His chest and side hurt like hell, not to mention his head feels like he's being pounded into a concrete wall with every stride. He decides he better just walk the rest of the way back.

He's on the footpath heading into the trees when a sudden scream from a women entered his ears.

He looks around but can't see anyone, carefully listening to where the scream came from. He reaches behind his back and lifts his shirt up and pulls out his gun. Then, yells for help are heard and he runs towards the cries.

"Someone Help me! Please Help!" The anonymous voice pleaded.

Deeks ran like an Olympic sprinter down the path of trees till he gets closer to the source of sound. He stops and takes cover by a tree trunk, counting; one, two, three in his head he rose from his cover. Charging out with his gun drawn in from of him, he announces who he is.

"L.A.P.D don't move" Scanning the immediate area he looks down to the ground and sees a beautiful brunette holding her hand out as to deflect a bullet.

"Don't shoot please!"

Deeks continued to scan the area trying to discover if anyone is around. He doesn't see anyone. Deciding its safe, he puts his gun back in his back holster. He started running to the woman.

Attempting to calm down from the adrenaline rush, he shakily asks "Is someone else with you? What happened?"

"No, I'm alone, I was running and twisted my ankle" Slowly lowering to his knees he leans down on the back of his heels.

"I'm going to take a look ok. I'll try not to hurt it anymore then I have too ok?"

She merely nods. He touches her ankle with the gentlest of touches, still she winces as he moves his hand around it. Carefully, he sets it down onto the ground. "I don't think it's broken."

Sheltered by a tree from the morning rays, the light wasn't very bright. He removed shades, placing them on top of the waves of golden curls that framed his face. She gets a good look at him and instantly she sees his bruises that spread across his body, he looks at her with intensity, and she just stairs into his deep blue eyes.

The woman was in a trance, from just one look into his eyes, but the bruises that covered him kept her from dreaming. "You said L.A.P.D and had your gun drawn. Are you really an L.A.P.D police officer?"

Deeks can't help but give a small chuckle, it always seems to surprise him whenever he's asked if he is a cop. "Yeah, detective Marty Deeks at your service." He attempts a little humor and offers one of his best smiles, trying to put her at ease. He pulls out his badge and hands it to her, she can't help but smile as she sees that the picture looks so serious compared to the man infringing of her.

"I'm sorry I may have freighted you, it's just natural to me." He smiles again and she offers one back whilst handing his badge back to him, he slides it back in his back pocket.

"Its ok I understand. I'm Riley Lisbon by the way."

"Well, Riley, how about this for a deal; I take you my cabin and I'll get a better look at that ankle, why you get to be carried by yours truly and eat some ice cream later! What do you say?"

Now it's Riley's turn to let out a giggle, it seemed that he could always make someone laugh when they needed it the most.

"Ok, I'll take it."

Deeks began to move around her, getting into a position that would allow him to lift her up with minimal pain. "Ok, I'm going to lift you up, if you feel any pain at all tell me right away and I'll stop alright."

Riley looks at him, offers a smile and nods.

"Ok, here we go."

Ever so carefully, he lifts her up and lets her fall into a comfy position. She wraps her arms around his neck. Deeks just smiles trying to put her at ease.

He continues back to his cabin, walking as fast as he can, but as he looks down at Riley her eyes are already closed. He hopes she's ok.

Carrying the brunette back, his mind darts to the reminiscence of Kensi, she may have been a little bit younger then Kensi but she was just as beautiful. Trying to clear his head of Kensi, he walks as fast as he can to his cabin thinking it'll shake away the thoughts. By the time he reaches the door, all he thinks about is Riley's well being. He opens the door to his neat little cabin and enters heading directly for the couch, where he gently places her down.

They didn't speak for the little time back to his cabin, but inside he needed to wake her up and check she's ok. "Riley, you still with me?"

Her reply was muffled but he could still hear her. "Yeah, sorry just tired I guess..."

Deeks' concern grew about her well being, he wasn't there to see her fall and with her falling asleep he was afraid she could have hit her head on her way down. "Did you hit your head at all?"

"I don't think so."

Still not being satisfied, Deeks wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to pass out on him. "I wanna check it ok?"

Riley nods ok, as she does Deeks moves his hands gently over her head he doesn't find any bumps. "No bumps, so you're heads ok. Let's take a look at your foot without your shoe on," Being as gentle as he could, like someone petting a mouse, he removes her shoe, then her sock. Its clear that it's slightly swollen but not black blue, so no immediate indication it's broken. "I need to touch it."

With a weak whimper she moves to give him more room. "Ok." As his hand touches her foot with the gentlest of touches, she cant help but wince, unable to hide the shot of pain travelling through her leg.

"Sorry" Deeks is at a loss, all he can do is apologize and offer a small sincere smile. He feels bad she's in pain, but knows if she doesn't allow him to help that shes going to be in more pain than what she is now. Looking at her, he can see the pain in her eyes but also the thankfulness.

She clearly knows, as well as him, that she has to let him do this, for his help.

"Doesn't look broken. That's a good thing!" He smiles at her and she smiles back, the gratefulness beaming through the pain on Riley's features. "Just let me go get some ice and a bandage. I'll do what I can, I do make a pretty good nurse."

Riley laughs, clearly showing she agrees with the statement. "Thanks, and you'll do, as a temporary nurse I suppose."

At that it was Deeks' turn to let out a breath and chuckle. "You're welcome."

With that he left to walk down the hallway to the bedroom, looking in his bag he grabs a bandage. Heading to the refrigerator, he then takes out an ice pack.

He walks back to the couch and sits back down next to Riley. "I need to wrap it and it may hurt a little bit while I'm doing that, you're a big girl now though with no dummies, I hope, so try and bare it for a minute, ok?"

She laughs again at his little comment and replied, "Do what you gotta do." She smiles, Deeks can tell by her face that she's in a great deal of pain but he continues anyway, trying to get it done as quick as possible. He lifts her foot up she does what she can not to cry out. He wraps her foot as quickly as he can he sets her foot down, propping it up on a pillow whilst placing the ice pack on her ankle.

"How bad's the pain?"

"Oh nothing really, only a 12 on a scale to 10..."

Deeks knew how it felt to feel pain like that. "I wish I could give you something."

"Its ok, I'm really tired. It doesn't matter." She could barely even keep her eyes open. Soon after, she falls asleep sitting up. Deeks leans her down on the couch and places her head on a pillow, covering her up with a light blanket.

He looks down at her, she look so much like Kensi. He grins.

He decides to go grab a shower while she's sleeping, so he heads for the bathroom, the thought of Kensi still in his mind.

He knows when she wakes up she'll be hurting and he has no idea where she's staying or if anyone is looking for her. All he knows is that she can stay with him until she's better, or at least until someone comes for her and keep her safe.

*************************************************************************************5


End file.
